dark_future_living_rulebookfandomcom-20200215-history
Milage
Mileage is important to every driver. It's an expression of basic road combat experience. A driver's level of expertise can be judged by his number of mileage points. GAINING MILEAGE Mileage points are earned as a direct result of taking part in an engagement. They have a twofold effect on the game. The first and most beneficial of these effects is that drive skill increases as mileage points are earned. The second effect mileage points have concerns the campaign game and the driver's long-term reputation. The more engagements a driver takes part in, and the more people that are involved in them, the greater the chance a surviving driver has of attracting media attention. This is how drivers earn kudos points (explained in Kudos). Mileage From Engagements Each engagement follows one of two basic forms: combat or flight (see Approach and Engagement). The manner in which drivers earn mileage points depends on which of these forms the engagement takes. After the engagement, each surviving driver consults the Engagement Mileage Tables below. A Note on Casualties A vehicle can end up in one of several states as a result of losing a roadfight. A vehicle can be immobilised or disabled as a result of having a broken axle or knocked out engine. It can become a wreck as a result of crashing, rolling or taking terminal damage. It can be disabled as a result of having no driver. For the purposes of the Engagement Mileage Tables below, survivors are vehicles that have not suffered any of these results. Disabled vehicles are those that have suffered one or more of these results. Combat Engagement Mileage Table # The driver receives one point for fighting the engagement. # A drive skill bonus is added. The player takes his opponent's highest drive skill and subtracts -2. The remainder is added to the total mileage points earned. Negative results are ignored. # The casualty ratio for that engagement is added. This is calculated by dividing the original number of drivers in the engagement by the number of survivors. Fractions are rounded down. . Flight Engagement Mileage Table # The driver receives one point for fighting the engagement. # A drive skill bonus is added. The player takes his opponent's highest drive skill and subtracts -2. The remainder is added to the total mileage points earned. Negative results are ignored. # One additional point is added for each enemy vehicle that was disabled in the engagement. # One point is subtracted for each friendly vehicle that was disabled in the engagement. . As drivers acquire more mileage points, their drive skill increases, as indicated below: Drive skill can never exceed 10. Mileage and Kudos As a driver's mileage points total increases, it becomes slightly easier to earn kudos points. This reflects the fact that kudos is of prime importance to the media. When they realise they have a moderately successful character on their hands, it's usually in their interest to help the character become as well known as possible, before his career comes to an end. See Kudos for more details.